Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 1 (1992)
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 1 (Today's The World of Happy Day!) Date: Monday, September 3, 1992 Season 1: 1992 - 1993 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2002 Mikey Year: 1992 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open: Garfield teases Odie wearing a doggy coat as they prepare for their walk. He makes Odie feel better by saying that he'll be the best-dressed nerd ever. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Theme Song | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson announces "Welcome to Mikey and Mini-Field, where everybody like you is welcome! Featuring the talents of Garfield, Bugs Bunny, Odie, Orson, Wade Duck, and the Muppets of Sesame Street! And our very special guests, Henry Winkler and Ron Howard of Happy Days!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Looney Tunes Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Classic Looney Tunes Cartoons: Bugs Bunny stars in "8 Ball Bunny" How did Bugs Bunny got Playboy Penguin to got traveled back and back to send back first. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style=center"text-align: center"|Bert teaches his pigeon, Bernice, how to play checkers. Ernie thinks it's amazing that a pigeon can play checkers, but Bert thinks it is no del, because Bernice has only beaten Bert in two out of ten games. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Peace and Quiet" Garfield watches TV all night after Jon leaves the set on, so the tired cat tries to take a long nap while Jon and Odie go out to run errands. Unfortunately, Binky the Clown shows up at the door to deliver a special birthday greeting to "Mrs. Edna Fogerty," and won't leave until he completes his quest |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jasper thinks that he has lost his elbow, but Julius shows him his elbow bending his arm. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover sings about his furry little shadow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Orson's Farm Quickie: Bo shows Wade a giant bug he found |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Ladies and gentlemen, the Starlight Hotel takes great pride in presenting the world's favorite six-year-old entertainer, Miss Prairie Dawn!" Prairie sings "All By Myself" with a backup group of monsters. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon Song | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle sings "Green Grow the Rushes Go" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo stunts: A blindfolded Gonzo wrestles a brick... and loses. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A dog has a discussion with his master about where to go. Artist: Dan Haskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "C is for Cookie" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Wanted: Wade" Wade believes that the police will arrest him after he rips the a tag off the bottom of a couch. Meanwhile, Roy plays a CD of rooster crows on his stereo, which goes out of control. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: The left half Jerry is about to enjoy a large sandwich until the right half Richard asks for some. The left half Jerry becomes selfish until his brother starts crying. They end up splitting the sandwich in two. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I'm An AardvarK" Re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've got a mind: squares make a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Richie Cunningham (Ron Howard) sees The Fonz (Henry Winkler) brushing his teeth, even though he hadn't eaten anything. Fonzie explains to Richie the importance of dental care, and then gives Richie a toothbrush of his own |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Garfield Quickie: Garfield tries to get rid of a spider |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Goofy in "Goofy and Wilbur" New voiceover by Bill Farmer as Goofy added |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast | style="text-align: center"|Live at Sesame Hall, Bob, Maria, and Luis sing "The Curious Cantata" about a bird who asks a lot of questions, played by the ever-curious Big Bird. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Grady Tate sings "Naughty Number Nine" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Garfield Goes Hawaiian" Garfield is diagnosed with the Hawaiian Cat Flu, an unusual feline disease that causes him to hula whenever somebody close to him mentions Hawaii or anything from the state. Jon decides to use Garfield's ailment to win a cash prize on a TV show featuring funny animal stunts--but his plan ends up taking a surprising twist. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings to the titular tadpole about the life awaiting it when it grows up to be a frog, but tells it to take its time growing up. |- Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:Mikey and Mini Field